


Quiet

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Ask-JoeyDrewStudios Series [6]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, Childhood, Gen, Past, ask-joeydrewstudios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Takes place in ask-joeydrewstudios AU. Years before the studio was built Joey is spending a quiet relaxing time at the park. That is when a young boy appears in his sight.





	Quiet

Years before the studio was built. Years before Bendy and his toon buddies were brought to life. Joey Drew was just a young guy who loved to go to the park ever afternoon to draw. Yes, even before he was brought to life, Bendy was being drawn, but it was just random sketches like expressions, movements, or just Bendy with other random toons.

During his time at the park he saw some boys, holding a bag and throwing it up a tree. Being an adult, Joey could scold and talk to them, but he didn't want to assume anything, so he went back to drawing.

That is until a certain little boy came into the picture.

Joey looked up and saw a young boy looking around for something or someone. He wore perfect attire, and was small for his age. Joey stopped drawing for a bit, when he saw the boy look up and try to reach for the bag the older boys threw earlier. Joey put the two and two together and realized that this boy got his stuff stolen.

Joey stood up when he saw the boy climb the tree to grab his bag, but with the weight of the bag and the child the branch started to crack. The kid ignored the branch and grabbed his bag.

The kid started to notice his mistake when the branch broke and fell. However, he didn't fall and was caught by Joey.

"You okay kid?" Joey asked.

The kid didn't respond and only nodded to show he was okay. Joey put the kid down, and picked up his bag handing it to him. The kid grabbed his bag, and quickly checked inside making sure everything was in there. He sighed, and gave a smile seeing all his stuff was there, and hugged his bag.

"So kid, what's your name?" Joey asked kneeling to the boy's level. The boy didn't reply and only responded by putting the bag on his shoulder and looking away.

"Can you talk?" Joey asked again. The kid nodded, but still didn't respond back to him.

Joey sighed seeing this kid wouldn't speak, but he wasn't the kind of adult to force a kid to talk. "Let me guess shy?" This time Joey saw the kid smile, along with giving a nod. Joey chuckled seeing the kid smile for the first time.

"Don't worry kid." Joey ruffled the kid's hair, "I used to be shy too." Joey went back to his seat, and went back to drawing. The kid stared at him, tilting his head if he should sit next to him, or not.

Joey looked at the kid and saw he was still standing there and smiled. "You can sit next to me, and watch me draw. I don't mind." He said. The kid smiled and went over to Joey and sat next to him.

The kid looked at the sketchbook and saw all the crazy drawings Joey did. He giggled, and decided to take out his sketchbook too. "You like to draw too?" Joey asked. The kid nodded, and went to a blank page, and started drawing as well.

Joey got a good look at the sketchbook, and saw the name 'Henry' written on one of the pages. "So is your name Henry?" Joey asked.

Henry smiled and nodded. Joey chuckled. "I like that name, Henry." He said.

"Th-th." Henry stuttered. Joey looked at him, and saw Henry, with his sketchbook over his mouth, looking nervous. "Thank you." He whispered.

Joey felt his heartbeat twice hearing Henry talk. Not in a loving kind of way. Well, kind of, but the kind of love you would feel for a child. A father and son love so to speak. Even though he never had kids, or a wife, he somehow felt connected with this kid. Joey smiled, and ruffled Henry's hair again, this time, Henry replied giggling. "Your welcome." Joey replied.

The two decided to spend the day drawing, and once they were done they decided to show their drawings to one another. "This is Bendy, one day I'm going to make a show with him, and many people will love it." Joey beamed.

Henry laughed and smiled. "Can I see it once it comes out?" Henry asked a bright smile on his face.

Joey nodded. "Sure."

"May I show you my drawing?" Henry asked. Joey nodded. Henry smiled, and showed Joey his drawing.

Joey smiled seeing the drawing.

The drawing was Henry and Joey smiling over the park background.

Joey smiled, tearing up. "Henry, thank you." He said.

"Your welcome." Henry said smiling.

Henry heard the sound of the church bell ringing. That meant for kids to go home and get some rest for the next day. Henry grabbed his notebook and ran off. "Bye, Mister!" Henry yelled waving as he sprinted back home.

"Bye Henry." Joey waved. He sighed and decided to walk home too. In his mind, he wondered would he see Henry again.

Only time, will tell.


End file.
